


Where Memories Are Made

by can_i_slytherin



Series: Lock-down Writing Challenge [6]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, Love, Rey Needs A Hug, Secret Relationship, Young Ben Solo, Young Poe Dameron, Young Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_i_slytherin/pseuds/can_i_slytherin
Summary: A Reylo High School AU
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Lock-down Writing Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676824
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Where Memories Are Made

**Author's Note:**

> Day Six of my challenge and my generator gave me Reylo. 
> 
> Enjoy! Comments and Kudos are always welcome. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Temple High and the Imperial Academy were sworn enemies. Their students were constantly getting into fights with each other, rival cliques fighting over who was better. 

However, Rey Palpatine, born into a family with generations of attendance at Imperial Academy, enrolled at Temple High School and tipped the balance of the rivalries, challenging the idea that Temple and Imperial could not co-exist. 

Shortly after her enrollment at Temple High, she met Finn, an ex-Imperial Student, who had transferred over after he had refused to vandalise the Temple High Statue. 

Finn was a kind person, with the biggest heart, and he wanted to own his own farm, deciding that, after all the destruction that he had witnessed at the hands of the Imperial Academy, he wanted to give something back to the world. 

Rey and Finn clicked on a spiritual level, two souls so similar that they had no choice but to be friends. But, then Finn introduced her to Poe Dameron. 

Poe was a strong-headed person with a ‘hard man’ exterior, but deep down he was a caring, considerate person, even despite his leather jackets and motorcycles. But, Poe was also deeply territorial- not in a bad way, but in the sense that he hated it when Imperial decided to vandalise something; even more so if that something belonged to him. 

So, when Poe stormed into the school, a murderous look in his eyes, Rey and Finn automatically knew that Imperial had done something spectacularly stupid. 

“Poe?” Finn questioned, stepping out from the row of lockers to great the other teen, “What happened?” 

“They trashed my bike!” Poe hissed, ripping open his locker and shoving his bag into it. 

“They-  _ what _ ?” Finn yelped, jaw dropping open in shock. 

“I dropped into 7/11 on the way here to get some snacks and when I came back out, my bike was in pieces. Someone, probably Ben and Hux, had taken a bat to my headlights and the side mirrors, slashed the tires and put paint stripper all over the body.” Poe replied, shaking with barely contained anger, “If I get my hands on them, I’ll give them the same treatment.” 

Rey tutted softly and shook her head, placing a subduing hand on Poe’s wrist, “Beating them up is not going to solve anything, Poe. It’s just going to make matters worse.” 

Poe spluttered indignantly and tore his arm away from Rey’s grip, “I’m not just going to sit idly by and let them get away with destroying my pride and joy. They have to learn that their actions have consequences.” 

“So, let me talk to Ben. I’ll tell him to leave it alone.” Rey whispered, heart in her throat and brow pinched in worry. 

Poe chuckled darkly and rolled his eyes, dragging a hand through his hair, “Oh, yeah, because that worked brilliantly last time.”

“Ben’s changed now, I promise.” Rey urged. 

Finn shook his head, “No, if he’d really changed then he wouldn't have wrecked Poe’s bike. I’m sorry, Rey, but he’s got what’s coming to him.” 

“Please don’t. Just give me a chance.” Rey whispered, eyes wide. 

“Why are you defending him so much anyway?” Poe questioned, eyes narrowed into a scrutinising gaze. 

Rey blushed and averted her gaze, plunging her hands into the pockets of her jacket, “I know that he’s better than this, he’s just conforming to peer pressure.” 

It wasn’t entirely a ie, but it wasn’t entirely the truth either. The thing was that, ever since last year, her and Ben had been meeting in secret at the cliffs, sitting there for hours on end, trading stories of who they were and who they wanted to be. As time progressed, so did their feelings, and they came to a mutual agreement that they would start a secret relationship and reveal it after Graduation, when they wouldn’t have duties to remain loyal to their schools. 

“Yeah, I don’t believe you.” Poe replied, an eyebrow arched at her, “But, if you don’t want to tell us the truth, then fine. I can’t force you.” He glanced down at his watch and sighed, “I gotta get to class. See you later.” 

Poe disappeared down the hall and Finn waited until he was out of earshot before speaking up, “So, when are you going to tell him that you’re dating Ben?” 

Rey snapped her head towards Finn, her eyes wide and mouth hanging open in shock, “How did you-?” 

Finn chuckled and shook his head, “I’m not stupid, Rey, I see more than you think. The only reason that Poe hasn’t seen it yet is because he’s too blinded by his hatred for the Academy.” 

Rey blushed, “You won’t tell him?” 

“It’s not my secret to tell, love.” He replied, “But, sort him out, okay? I can only keep Poe out of the way for so long- it’s only a matter of time before he goes after Ben, especially after what he’s done to his bike.” 

Rey nodded, “I’ll talk to him now.” 

Finn nodded and smiled softly at her, “You better.” 

He turned on his heel and walked down the Hall, in the same direction that Poe had gone, leaving Rey alone to her thoughts. 

She really needed to talk to Ben. What he had done this morning to Poe was a step too far and, if they were to continue their relationship, then Ben needed to rein it in. 

She sighed heavily and pulled her phone from her back pocket, typing out a quick message.

_ Ben, we need to talk- RP _

_ Are you okay?- BS _

_ Yeah, but Poe’s not.- RP _

_ You heard about that, then?- BS _

_ What made you think that I wouldn’t? Poe is one of my best friends. - RP _

_ I’m not having this conversation with you over text. Meet me at the corner of Kenobi Boulevard.- RP _

_ I’ll be there.- BS _

Rey shoved her phone back into her pocket and turned back towards the doors, marching down the hall and out of the school. She walked to her meeting place, standing on the corner of the street, and waited for Ben, smiling softly when she caught sight of him at the end of the street. 

“You wanted to talk, Princess?” Ben whispered, hands shoved deep into his pockets as he rocked on the balls of his feet. 

Rey rolled her eyes, “Don’t  _ Princess  _ me, Benjamin Solo.” She hissed, “You’ve got some serious explaining to do! That bike is Poe’s pride and joy; he spent an entire summer building it from scratch, and you decided to destroy it! And for what? A stupid high school rivalry. That’s  _ months  _ of work down the drain, in two minutes, because you wanted to get back at him for going to the wrong school! It’s ridiculous and childish and you have pushed it a step too far! You better fix this, Solo.”

Ben cringed at the venom in her tone and recoiled slightly, taking a sudden interest in his shoes, “Why should I?” 

Rey growled, a flash of white-hot rage curling in her stomach, “Because they’re my friends, Ben, they deserve respect- regardless of the fact that they’re from your rival school. How do you expect me to be able to stay in a relationship with you when I can’t trust you to be nice to my friends? ” 

Ben recoiled, staring down at her with a shocked expression, and shook his head, eyes wide with fear, “Don’t say that.” 

“So, fix it!” She yelled, “Make it right!” 

Ben sighed heavily, shoulder slumping, “I don’t know how.” 

“An apology is a good place to start.” She hissed, “Then, maybe, offer to pay for the repairs on his bike.” 

“What about us?” Ben whispered, voice small and scared, “Are we okay?” 

“We will be, if you apologise.” Rey replied, “But, right now, no. We’re not. I’m so disappointed in you, I thought you were better than this.”

Ben choked back a sob, a tear slipping down his cheek, and he reached out to her, cringing when she stepped out of his reach, “I am, Rey, you know that.” 

Rey shook her head, casting a glance over her shoulder, and sighed heavily, “I have to go back to school. I’ll talk to you later.” 

“Rey!” He called as she began to walk away, “I love you.” 

She halted in her stride, turning to face Ben, and walked backwards as she spoke, her voice ringing out against the quiet streets, “So, prove it. Make things right.” 

  
  
  
  


Rey, Finn and Poe were sitting in the cafeteria when a voice sounded over the tannoy, “ _ Can Rey Palpatine, Poe Dameron and Finn report to the front desk? There’s someone here that is requesting to see you _ .” 

The trio shared a confused look before realisation hit Rey and her heart swelled with pride, “Ben.” 

“What?” Poe whispered, eyebrows shooting into his hairline as he fixed the girl with a disbelieving look. 

“I spoke to him earlier. He agreed to try to make amends.” She replied, blushing and averting her gaze, “Can you please just give him a chance? He’s trying.” 

Poe growled and rose from his seat, pulling his jacket over his shoulders, “I’m not happy about it. But, I’ll go.” 

“Thank you.” Rey rose to her feet, wrapping Poe in a tight hug, before the three of them began their journey to the front desk. 

“Good Morning, Miss. Harrison, you said someone was here to see us?” Finn whispered, stepping out from the group to lean against the desk. 

The elderly woman smiled softly at him and nodded towards the side doors that lead to the staff car park, “I told him to wait outside. He’s relentless pacing was driving me insane.”

“Thank you, Miss Harrison.” Finn whispered, throwing her his brightest smile before he pulled Poe and Rey out of the doors and into the parking lot. 

Ben was waiting there for them, as promised, leaning against a lamp post, looking thoroughly out of place in his black and white Imperial letterman jacket. 

“Solo.” Poe growled, narrowing his eyes at the other teen and crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Dameron.” Ben greeted, shifting awkwardly from one foot to the other, his hands tucked into the pockets of his jacket. 

“What do you want then?” Poe questioned, clenching his fists against his chest, and smiled softly when Finn placed a calming hand at the base of his spine.

The other teen cringed and blushed a deep red colour, “I came to apologise.” 

“Well good for you.” Poe hissed and took a deep breath then Finn tapped his back admonishingly, “Sorry ain’t gonna fix my bike though.” 

Rey gave Ben an expectant look, silently asking him to remember their conversation earlier, and the boy nodded softly, chewing on his bottom lip as he turned to face Poe again. 

“About that,” He whispered, “if your bike needs repairs-” 

Poe cut him off with a harsh, humorless laugh, “Not if. It does. You saw to that quite well.” 

Ben recoiled at the anger in his tone and blushed deeply, “Sorry, when you get to working on your bike again, I’ll pay for all the repairs.” 

Poe arched an eyebrow, pressing his tongue into his teeth in disbelief, and he stepped forward, uncrossing his arms. He turned to face Finn and Rey, smiling apologetically, before he turned back to Ben and sent his fist careening into his nose, grinning when he fell to the floor, groaning and clutching his nose. 

“ _ That _ ,” He spat, “is for being dick and ruining my pride and joy.” 

“Poe!” Finn yelled, throwing Poe an incredulous look when he glanced over his shoulder. Poe shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. 

“I deserved that.” He groaned, holding his nose in one hand and using the other to push him into a seated position. 

“You deserve worse than that.” Poe replied and took a deep breath, shaking his head, before he extended a hand to Ben, “But, thank you for offering to pay for repairs. It was kind, though I don’t need your money, I have plenty of spare parts in my garage.” 

Ben accepted the hand and pulled himself to his feet, smiling softly at Poe, “No worries. I’m not sure there’s much else I can do.” 

“You can give me an explanation.” Poe suggested, “Why’d you do it?”

Ben shrugged, “I don’t know, peer pressure?” 

“Bull.” Poe replied, shaking his head, “Peer pressure don’t make you destroy someone’s personal belongings. You can say no.” 

Ben shook his head, “Not at Imperial, it’s not as easy.” 

Poe chuckled darkly and shook his head, “I don’t know why you go to that school.” 

“It’s hard to leave.” 

Rey stepped forward to throw Ben a soft look and glanced over her shoulder at Finn, a pleading look in her eyes. Finn nodded gently and leant down to whisper in Poe’s ear; Rey smiled when Poe relaxed and turned to walk away. 

She waited until they were out of earshot before speaking, “No. It’s not. I did it. Finn did it. So have countless others. You’re just making excuses for your stupidity, Ben. It’s not right what you did.”

“I’m trying to fix it!” He yelled, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration, “I’m trying, but it feels like I’m going nowhere!” 

“You’re going nowhere because you keep falling into the same routines. You keep hanging around the same people.” She replied, “You’re going to end up seriously hurting someone one of these days, or getting hurt and I won’t stand by and let that happen. Why do this to yourself? To prove something to your parents? That’s ridiculous and you know it. They love you, Ben, no matter what, but you’re breaking their hearts. You’re breaking  _ my  _ heart.” 

“I don’t know what to do.” Ben cried, burying his head in his hands. 

“Come back to us, Ben.” She whispered, reaching forward to take his hands in her own, squeezing them softly, “Come back to  _ me _ .” 

“I’d like that. I think.” Ben muttered, a soft smile spreading across his lips. 

“Then, come  _ home _ .” She urged, squeezing his hands gently. 

“I will.” He whispered and surged forward, pressing their lips together quickly, “For you, I’ll do anything.” 

“I love you.” She rested their foreheads together and grinned widely. 

“I love you too.” 

She felt a surge of happiness in her chest, spreading through her body and setting every nerve-ending alight. She’d finally done it, she’d finally brought him home. 


End file.
